You Can't Control Fate
by Poppy Kid
Summary: Hockey player   figure skater   love
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story on Fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Oh, and review please. :)**

Gabriella sighed. It wasn't quite happily or sadly or out of contintment. Gabriella didn't really know why she sighed. She pulled the heavy door open. She stepped into the hallway leading to the locker rooms. She came here everyday except Sundays to meet with her coach and choreagrapher and practice. One day, she would be someone like Sarah Hughes. Or maybe, if she was really lucky, Michelle Kwan.

As she sat on the bench by her locker to put on her skates, her best friend, Taylor McKessie, walked in. Taylor had just gotten done with practice with coach and had probably just nailed the triple axel jump. They both had been working on it recently. _Maybe I can get her to help me,_ Gabriella thought. _Since coach isn't helping much. _

Taylor walked over to Gabriella, sat next to her, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella said and smiled back. "How was practice?" She leaned down, then, to tie the laces of her white skates.

"Great! I got my triple axel without falling but, it still needs some tweaks," Taylor said laughing to herself a little, remembering how many humiliating times she'd fallen.

"That's awesome!" Gabriella congradulated as she stood to go to the rink.

"Yeah, thanks. Before you go out there, be warned. Those hockey losers are out there again," Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, too. "Oh, wonderful."

"Well, good luck, Gab. Call me later?"

"Thanks. And yeah, see ya."

The girls hugged. Taylor left and Gabriella waddled her way back down the hall to the skating rink in her periwinkle sweat suit. Her long, black, curly locks were up in a ballerina bun. She had on a little body glitter on her face and chest with a lot of mascara, some blush, and lipgloss. As she stepped out to the skating rink, cat-calls and greetings were shouted down to her from the bleachers on the balcony.

Gabriella looked up at them and decided to play along. She smirked and said," Hi, boys!"

"Hi, Gabriella! was the group reply. Except for one boy. One boy with piercing blue eyes and spiky dark brown hair just stared down at her dumbfounded as she skated down below him in a circle warming up. _Weren't they supposed to practice soon? _He was told to meet the team here at 10 o' clock. He turned to Chad, the guy on his right with an afro, and asked why they weren't practicing.

"Dude, do you see her?" he asked back. "She's gorgeous! We always watch Gabriella before we practice," Chad explained.

"Troy, I can't believe no one told you about her," Jason, a pale guy with dark hair and eyes said, butting in.

Troy looked out to Gabriella again. She was pretty and obviously talented. He would love to meet her. At least they would have the ice in common.

3

When Gabriella was done with practice, she went back to the locker room to get dressed and take her skates off.

She came out and saw a tall boy with brown hair and a hockey stick walking to the exit. She started to walk that way, too. '_I don't think I've seen him before,'_ Gabriella thought. She walked a little faster when she saw him walk out the door.

As she walked outside, Gabriella saw the brunette aimlessly down the sidewalk. Her mom wasn't supposed to pick her up for another 10 minutes so, she walked to him. "Hi," she said softly so she didn't scare him.

He turned around. "Hi. Gabriella, right?" he asked. Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows and he raised his hockey stick in his right hand. "The boys couldn't stop talking about you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, goodness gracious. They watch me every day they have practice. Are you new?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Someone quit. I think his name was Derek. They had try-out Sunday night."

"Right, I forgot he was leaving for school." There was a pause between them. "I'm Gabriella Montez," she said to him while turning to face the boy and smiled up at him.

"Troy Bolton," he said, smiling too. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Gabriella said, spotting her mom's silver BMW down the tree-lined road. "That's my ride. I'm glad you made the team, Troy. See you later?"

Troy smiled at her again. "Definitely, Gabriella."

As Gabriella's mom pulled up, Gabriella turned to smile at him again, too. And then said, "Do you need a ride, Troy?"

"No, thanks. They'll be here soon."

"Okay. Bye, Troy," she said as she popped open the car door and ducked into the car.

Troy watched th shiny silver car drive off and smiled to himself. He looked down at him shuffling feet and whispered, "Bye, Gabriella."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to get these out as fast as possible. I don't have a set date on when a new chapter comes out like some of you guys on here so, if you want to keep reading, favorite it please. Enjoy chapter 2 and review! :)**

"Hey, Taylor," Gabriella said with a little smile on her face as she plopped on her black four- post bed and purple floral duvet with her iPhone 4 held to her ear. It was Sunday evening and she had waited until after supper today to call her best friend.

"Hey, Gabriella! Whatcha doing?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm going to go to the rink for a while to practice my triple axel. Want to come?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there in a half an hour."

"Ok! Cool! See ya," Gabriella said, getting back up and heading to her en suite white bathroom to get ready. They said there goodbyes and hung up. Gabriela took her toothbrush out of its holder and squeezed some toothpaste on it. As she brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Is the hockey team supposed to be practicing now?_ Gabriella thought. _I hope Troy's there._ Troy. The newest member of that insanely boy hockey team. _He's the only one on that whole stupid team that isn't obnoxious. _She shook her head._ If he's there, I'll talk to him. I do __not__ need to be obsessing over this. Even though if something crazy happened and Troy and I started dating, he would be my first boyfriend. __Gabriella,_ she thought to herself, _just see what happens._

3

When she got out of her car, Gabriella saw Taylor leaning against the wall through the glass entrance of the ice skating rink.

She walked straight to the door and pulled the heavy door open. Gabriella immediately turned to her left and smiled at Taylor. "Hey! Thanks for coming!"

"No problem," Taylor said smiling, too. Her dark skin looked great underneath her loose white oxford shirt and jeggings. Gabriella had on her high-waisted 70's-inspired flair jeans and DKNY peasant top. She turned to lead the way to the locker room. Gabriella tried to discreetly look for any signs the hockey team was here, or, really, Troy.

"What are you looking for?" Taylor asked, walking down the hallway.

"Oh! Um.." Gabriella looked back down the hallway, the way towards the rink.

"The new guy on the hockey team?" Taylor asked, smirking and raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow. "He was cute, wasn't he?"

"Yeah... I talked to him before I left a couple days ago. He seems really nice." Gabriella walked quickly the rest of the way to the locker room. When the two changed into their colorful sweats, they went to the bleachers on the floor with their sharp white skates. Not to the girls' surprise, the hockey players were practicing. The loud grunts and possible cracks of their shoulder pads and leg guards made Taylor and Gabriella a little jumpy.

The 2 sat down on a metal bench right in front of the glass windows surrounding the rink. They both looked down to unknot their skates and jumped when they heard a crash in front of them. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy smashed up against the window. Once recognition settled in for the both of them, they grinned at eachother. Not breaking eye contact for a few more seconds, Troy skated backwards a few feet and turned around, still smiling but, his mouth guard was getting in the way.

Looking at Gabriella, still bent down, Taylor laughed to herself, "You look delighted."

Gabriella's curls fell to the side of her face as she looked down and blushed.

3

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella and Taylor heard a male voice yell down the corridor of the ice skating rink. They both turned around and saw Troy jogging to them. _He must have just gotten out of hockey practice,_Gabriella thought. Taylor and her had gone to the other ice rink across the building. She had finally landed her triple axel, thanks to Taylor. Now they could focus on perfection.

Gabriella beamed when she saw him again. "Hi, Troy! This is Taylor McKessie. Tay, Troy Bolton," she said, smiling still. Then, they exchanged nice to meet you's and shook hands.

"I should really go. I need to cram for that history quiz tomarrow," Taylor said, excusing herself.

"Ok. See you tomarrow," Gabriella said, and smiled at her as a goodbye.

"Bye, guys," Taylor said as she whirled around and retreated to her mercedes.

"It's nice to see you again," Troy said, turning to Gabrell. They couldn't help smiling at each other.

Gabriella blushed and said a little softer, still smiling, "You too. We haven't really gotten to talk to much."

"No, we didn't," Troy said with a little color rising to his cheeks, too. "Do you, maybe, want to go get breakfast tomarrow morning with me?"

"I'd love too," Gabriella said, freaking out just a little inside. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm...How about La Flip?"

"That sounds great! Their omlets are to die for," Gabriella said as they started to walk slowly to the door.

"Cool. Here," he said, stopping. He started to pull his phone out of his hockey bag. "Want to trade numbers?"

Gabriella and Troy traded numbers and then took each others pictures' for their ID's. "Awesome!" Gabriella said when she looked at Troy's picture on her cell. "I can't wait! I'll see you tomarrow."

"Yeah, I'll text you details," Troy smiled and winked at Gabriella as he opened the door for her, like a gentlemen. She uttered a thank you to him and they walked to her car together.

"I'm really excited for our date, Troy," Gabriella smiled up at him once again.

"Me too, Gabriella,"he said as he stood in front of Gabriella, leaning into her BMW. "Where do you go to school?"

"Lake View Christian. You?"

"No way. My mom just registered me there," Troy couldn't believe it, although he tried to remain nonchalant.

"Then we can ride there together tomarrow," Gabriella suggested. "I can pick you up if you want."

"Oh, no, no! I'll pick you up. Is 7 ok? Maybe we could take a walk.. catch the sunset. I don't know.. whatever," Troy mumbled the last couple parts. _Oh, gosh. She thinks I'm a loser. Why can't I not make a fool of myself just this one time?_

"That sounds even better, Troy. Like.. the perfect date," she said and smiled at him. Gabriella knew he hadn't officially called this a date but, to her, it really sounded like one and she just wanted it to be clear.

Troy just smirked a little, not really knowing what to say in return. He'd never really asked a girl out this seriously before. He'd never gotten butterflies doing it either. Troy thought that maybe it was the way she couldn't stop blushing. Maybe even the way she was trying so hard not to smile. "I'll see you tomarrow, Gabriella." Then, with all the courage and balls he had in him, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly. He heard her breath hitch slightly and his breath did the same. Both teenagers' butterflies flew like crazy in their stomachs. Gabriella popped the door open with her hand behind her back, smiling at Troy but not saying a word. She didn't take her eyes off him, and Troy didn't take his eyes off her, as she turned the keys in the ignition and turned around. The two watched eachother in her rearview mirror and didn't break eye contact until it was absolutely nessicary.


End file.
